


Steel Wings

by orphan_account



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Idk if I can rly call this otayuri but?, M/M, This is a stream of consciousness piece so, i wanted to write smth about how Otabek is inspired by yuri, its more like an Otabek study of him trying to be as good as yuri is lmao, the way things aren’t presented might be a little weird sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 11:27:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15118433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: No matter how you hold your wings together, the sun will still melt the frame





	Steel Wings

**Author's Note:**

> Yes yes, I had the totally completely and original never before done idea of comparing Otabek to Icarus you may applaud 
> 
> But in all seriousness this is sorta just an exercise to force myself to get back into writing so that I can possibly update any one of my fics lmao

Coach says he’s been working too hard- pushing too much, straining himself, that is too hard for him, this isn’t something he’s prepared for, so many good reasons to force Otabek on a break, just for a bit, just till he feels rested. 

“I will never win Russia if I can’t do this.”

“You will never win Russia if you break yourself before you get there.”

Otabek took a week off. 

*  
It might have taken a while, and it definitely might have stunted his growth, but Otabek is considered one of the best skaters in the world. His name, _Altin_ , known by the entire country, by the entire continent, 

_Altin_

The whole world knew about him now, standing on the podium next to Viktor Nikiforov, so close to where he needs to be, but not there. He knows bronze is nothing to sniff at, he knows the golds and silvers he’s brought home are a testament to his work.

In these five years he has gone on to be a world renowned skater, and a household name back in Kazakhstan, and yet he feels it inside of his gut still. Sees the determined frown of what should be a soft brow, the clench of teeth behind a pout, and the intense stare of a young boy who looks right through him, right through the walls and well into the future, sees the blood and sweat and tears he will have to put in along side what he has already been through- sees what Otabek himself is only just understanding. 

When he finds himself almost content, the same feeling he got looking into those eyes resurfaces. 

As soon as he’s back in Almaty he’s skating figure eights for hours. 

*  
What his coach had once called stubbornness he now calls ambition. Otabek lands his newest jump the day he hears that Yuri Plisetsky plans to debut in the seniors in the upcoming season. 

He needs to add more to his repertoire. 

*

DJing for fun turned into a rather profitable off time hobby. He has many good friends in all sorts of cities from traveling, and knowing the DJ gets you into all sorts of clubs. 

Otabek may have been to all sorts of clubs, but this is the only one that he can say he’s regretted coming to. Not because of the music, or the drinks, but because right there is Yuri Plisetsky dancing in skin tight skinny jeans and a crop top, and Otabek can’t take his eyes off him. He’s being discreet, it’s something he’s good at, and it comes in handy when he sees who Yuri is with tonight- a pretty little redhead dancing her heart out. 

Milla Babicheva.

Currently the number one female figure skater in the world, and known gossip. While Otabek is sure that Yuri might not recognize him, he doesn’t want Milla catching his eye. Once she has you she doesn’t let go, and Otabek isn’t ready to be around Yuri so casually just yet. 

He is, however, infinitely grateful for Milla keeping men and women away from Yuri, creating a world where it’s just her, Yuri, and the music that they came for. But she’s only human after all. 

Milla drags Yuri to the bar and forces him to stay there as she walks away towards the bathroom, and Otabek notices almost immediately that a man is coming up to Yuri. Fucker was probably waiting for this. 

Otabek is ready to step in as soon as the man starts to talk, but he finds himself staying seated as Yuri snarls at the man. Those sea green eyes of his shining bright under the flashing light daring the man to take one more step and find out why cats are known as vicious predators. 

Otabek smiles into his drink before setting down some cash and leaving before Milla comes back. 

On the ride home all he can think about is the competition Yuri will bring when that prideful attitude comes onto the ice. 

*

Coach says he’s working too hard- pushing too much, straining himself, the whole shebang. But Otabek knows better this time and agrees to the time off if only so his coach won’t be too mad if he ever finds out that Otabek doesn’t actually plan on listening. 

This year Yuri Plisetsky is in the seniors, and Otabek isn’t ready to face him on the ice just yet. He thinks of those eyes again, forces himself to take the place of a soldier as Yuri’s done for five years now, forces himself to not think of what might happen when coach is right one day and he has to quit before he’s ready, but until that moment Otabek has no qualms about climbing too high too fast- he’s 18 and invincible and Yuri Plisetsky will do what Otabek wants to do- the need to conquer and to win, to be on the same level as Yuri is worth breaking over. 

Sturdier wings mean nothing if they’re still glued together with wax, but Otabek’s are held together with steel. 

Steel will still eventually melt though, and if Yuri is the sun, then Otabek is more than prepared to call himself Icarus.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn’t realize that I implied that Otabek will never be as good as Yuri until the end and I’m sorta sad but like, I’m not wrong so?


End file.
